Bajo amenaza
by Niicole
Summary: Bella simplemente es una inadaptada social en New York, su padre es el jefe de policia de la ciudad una amenaza los obliga a irse a Forks ella piensa que seguira siendo la inadapta social de siempre pero el destino tenía otra cosa en mente para Bella Swan
1. Mi Crisis existencial

**Aclaración: Esta historia es de mi autoría salvo los personajes que son creador por Stepheany meyer, yo solo los ocupo para diversión personal y para entretención pública sin tener ganancias.**

**Bella POV**

Mucha gente creería el cuento que soy feliz, pero eso es solo un cuento. La verdad es que no, no soy feliz. Partamos desde el principio mi nombre es Isabella Swan, para mis cercanos Bella. Que en realidad no son muchos, en realidad serian tres mi padre Charlie, mi madre Renée y por último pero no menos importante mi querida gata Pelusa, aunque yo sinceramente le digo _"Lusa"_ lo sé no es un nombre maravilloso, Pero cuando Charlie la encontró en un callejón y la trajo realmente era eso, una pelusa, tendría con suerte un mes de vida. Lusa es la que me ha acompañado en todos mis momentos malos y buenos. Momentos malos como los que estoy pasando ahora. Creó que todo joven pasamos por nuestra _"Crisis existencial"_ y la mía es justamente ahora. Mi padre es el policía en jefe de nuestra ciudad, la tan conocida ciudad de New York. Como sabrán este lugar es un caos, no es tan tranquilo como lo hacen creer en la televisión, la verdad que mi padre sea el policía en jefe de New York es uno de los elementos que se suman a mi _"Crisis existencial"_. El ¿porqué? Es simple mi padre conoce la ciudad como la palma de su mano, ha estado en un montón de casos peligrosos y sabe el peligro que uno corre en esta ciudad. Por lo mismo se puede decir que yo solo salgo con él, en la patrulla de policía. Mi padre es lo mas sobre protector que hay yo jamás fui a una fiesta, ni siquiera a las de mi escuela. Charlie decía siempre la misma frase _"si en mis tiempos los jóvenes eran malos ahora son peor"._ Las únicas que me comprenden son _Lusa_ y Renée mi madre, pero no hace mucho, la razón es simple Charlie es la luz de sus ojos y lo que el diga lo encuentra perfecto. Ellos son la pareja de enamorados mas grande que he visto en mi vida, realmente yo no creería en el amor si mi vida fuera igual pero yo tuviera otros padres. Es que no hay que ser ciegos para ver que se aman, realmente yo no lo he experimentado pero no importa, creo que no soy tan común como los demás., en la secundaria a la que asisto no soy tomada muy en cuenta ya que nadie se acerca por temor a que el jefe de policía Swan haga algo contra ellos, y nadie se me acerca, creo que mi apariencia no llama a las chicas. Me ven como la hija superdotada del jefe de policía. Daría cualquier cosa porque mi vida fuera distinta y no miento al decir que cualquier cosa. Mi vida es monótona y aburrida, me gustaría que pasara algo cualquier cosa para que todo cambiara, para poder sentir aunque sea una pizca de lo que otros llaman felicidad, emoción, o algo simplemente que ocurriera algo y pudiera hacer otra cosa que no fuera la misma rutina de levantarme ir a la escuela, volver, hacer los deberes, dormir y lo mismo al otro día, porque como dicen soñar no cuesta nada.

**Charlie POV**

Yo soy el jefe de policía Swan, el policía más importante de esta ciudad. Por lo mismo debo decir que la conozco bastante bien, mejor que a la palma de mi mano. Amo a mi trabajo es todo perfecto, trabajó en lo que me apasiona y tengo lo que siempre soñé; una casa, la mujer que amo, una hija que es hermosa e inteligente, la verdad es que miento porque para que todo fuera perfecto no tendría que haber criminales. Pero yo se que si no hubiera no tendría trabajo así que es medio difícil de entender. Termino de archivar los datos de unos sospechosos de trafico de drogas, y apenas lo hago me dirijo a la patrulla de policía para dirigirme a mi dulce hogar, al lugar en el que soy feliz. De camino a casa veo a una mujer que tiene problemas con su auto y como buen policía me bajo a ayudarla.

- ¿Disculpe necesita algo?- le digo a la mujer que es alta, pero muy fornida.

- ¿Comisario Swan?- pregunto ella, a lo cual me extraño porque realmente no la conocía.

- Si, disculpe pero ¿nos conocemos?- le pregunte mirándola con el seño fruncido, había algo en ella que me hacia sospechar.

- Me alegro que sea usted, así ahorraremos tiempo.- me dijo sacando una pistola, que lo único que hizo fue confirmar mis sospechas. Con lo que yo respondí rápidamente sacando la mía, ella solo formo una sonrisa.

- Si usted quisiera a su familia Swan yo que usted no haría eso.- me miro con cara retadora y como ella pensó tire mi arma al suelo.

- Seré rápida con usted Swan, lo que le pediré es lo mas fácil y simple y si me hace caso su hija y su esposa no saldrán lastimadas. Queremos que se valla de la ciudad.- esta mujer estaba loca realmente loca, creo que los criminales están cada vez mas desesperados y no saben que hacer.

- Y porque crees que yo te haría caso si me puedes decir.- le dije a esa mujer que estaba colmando mi paciencia.

- Porque es simple, ganamos los dos.- me respondió de manera altanera.

- Realmente estas delirando solo ganarían los criminales como tú.- ella solo sonrió.

- La verdad es que tú te equivocas, porque tú solo piensas en tu felicidad, nosotros queremos estar tranquilos sin que te metas en nuestros asuntos, pero te aclarare para terminar con esto luego, porque sino llamo dentro de los siguientes 8 minutos entraran a mandar a un lugar sin retorno a tu familia, en este juego los dos ganamos nosotros por razones obvias y tu porque harías feliz a tu hija, llevamos tiempo siguiendo tus pasos y los de cada miembro de la familia y te diré una cosa es muy triste que una joven pase sola encerrada en casa y sin amigos así que te tengo una propuesta, es simple trasládate de lugar o haz otra cosa solo te damos dos semanas, agradece que somos compasivos nosotros no matamos a menos que sea necesario por eso te damos una oportunidad pero para que no creas que es solo un juego.- me sonrió me apunto con su arma y todo se volvió negro.

**Bella POV**

Me había quedado dormida, mire mi despertador marcaba las 9:45 lo que me extraño fue que no me hubieran despertado para cenar, baje a comer algo y me encontré a Renée paseándose por toda la casa.

- Renée, pasa algo te ves preocupada.- le pregunte mientras entraba a la cocina.

- Bella tu padre no ha llegado y siento, que algo malo a pasado.-

Otra vez estaba mi madre con sus preocupaciones, sonreí para mi, ella siempre era tan sobre protectora con el y realmente yo no entendía porque. En eso sonó el teléfono y me dirigí a contestarlo antes que mi madre en su _estado_ lo hiciera.

- Bueno diga…-

- Bella soy el oficial Meter, te llamo porque estaba haciendo una ronda cuando encontré a tu padre en una calle, esta en el hospital Bella… a el le dispararon.- a pesar de todo lo que yo dijera jamás hubiese querido que le pasara algo a mí familia nunca. El siguió hablando pero no preste atención cuando sentí que no hablaba le corte.

- Bella amor quien era pregunto mi madre con su tono de preocupación por la tardanza de mi padre.

- Tenías razón mamá, Charlie esta en el hospital… le dispararon.- dije no sin dejar escapar algunas lagrimas lo único que vi fue como mi mama salía disparada a llamar a un taxi porque el auto de la familia nunca lo ocupábamos pero siempre estaba en reparación. No me di cuenta cuando ya íbamos arriba del taxi sinceramente no me importaba nada solo esperaba que llegáramos luego al hospital y nos dijeran que Charlie estaba bien eso era realmente lo único que quería ya había olvidado mi hermosa Crisis existencial que tenía mi preocupación me estaba matando. Y no sabía porque sentía algo de culpa era extraño. Nos apresuramos a llegar donde estaba el oficial Peter, el estaba esperándonos en la sala de espera, mi madre corrió hacia el.

- ¿cómo esta él peter? Dime que no fue nada grave.- decía Renée con suplicas en los ojos y con una voz que denotaba preocupación.

- esta bien el doctor dijo que le sacaron la bala pero hay que esperar que lo cambien de habitación para poder ir a verlo.

- Pero como ocurrió sinceramente no lo entiendo.- decía Renée casi pegándose contra la muralla.

- No eres la única que no entiende pero no te preocupes esto no quedara así.

Y yo como siempre no hacia nada mas que estar sentada y pensando que siempre la gente que no se merece cosas malas le pasan, paso aproximadamente media hora, la media hora mas larga de mi vida si es que puedo decir y al fin apareció un doctor y pregunto quienes eran los familiares de Charlie Swan y mi madre salto como resorte del asiento, el doctor nos llevo a la sala donde estaba descansando mi padre y creo que jamás lo había visto así. El simplemente estaba recién despertando pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, que alguien me dijera si eso era normal acaso era normal que a alguien que lo balean este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque yo no estaría así. Y lo único que el nos dijo fue…

- Nos vamos…- mientras nos mostraba una hermosa sonrisa yo sinceramente encontré que el se había vuelto loco, quizás perdió mucha sangre, quizás estaba sedado por la anestesia y hablaba puras estupideces pero no había otra explicación.

**Charlie POV**

Cuando abrí los ojos creo que nunca en mi vida había sonreído de esa forma la respuesta era simple. Mi Renée y mi Bella estaban a salvo y no lo dude por un minuto quizás sonaba cobarde de mi parte, quizás debería quedarme a luchar contra la justicia. Pero tenía que ser realista, yo no era un superhéroe y primero que mi trabajo estaba mi familia. Cuando abrí los ojos y vi sus rostros tan preocupados me prometí a mi mismo que quería estar en un lugar tranquilo con mi familia en paz, porque siendo sincero yo sabía que Bella no tenía la mejor vida acá y realmente no quería tenerlas en un lugar tan peligroso donde la gente ya no respetaba ni a autoridades de la ley como yo, a la gente ya no le importaba nadie. Así que dije la noticie en menos de un minuto.

- Nos vamos…- dije con la sonrisa mas grande, a pesar de todo estaba tranquilo, pero las caras de incredulidad de Renée y de Bella claramente se podía ver que pensaban y sobre todo Bella, seguramente estará pensando que estoy anestesiado o perdí mucha sangre.

- Amor porque no descansas.- me dijo Renée con claro signo de estas loco y mejor duérmete.

- No ustedes no entienden.- trate de explicar.- esto yo lo había pensado decírselos hoy así que ni modo obligados a decírselos en un hospital. Renée, Bella.- dije mirando a cada una respectivamente.- estoy bien, quiero dormir y quiero que empaquen lo antes posible nos vamos en una semana.

- Charlie estas totalmente enfermo.- dijo Bella con una cara de no creo que hables en serio.

- Bella estoy hablando en serio y por favor Renée te lo explicare todo mas adelante cuando no este en este hospital encárgate de las cosas de la mudanza en cuanto pueda irme te iré a ayudar.- dije sonriéndole de la manera en que se que no se puede negar.

- Esta bien pero no pienses que esto se quedara así Charlie Swan hablaremos luego.- dijo tratando de parecer enojada aunque claramente no le resulto.

**Bella POV**

Llegue claramente a casa molesta porque no me tomaron en consideración para nada y en este caso se mostraba que mama no podía decirle que no en nada a Charlie, en estos momentos que me sentía frustrada sabía claramente que no me enamoraría ni con pistola en la cabeza, ni aunque a cupido le diera por tirarme bombas atómicas de amor, solo sabia que odiaba la debilidad que mostraban las mujeres enamoradas porque no pueden decir no… es que de verdad no lo entendía iba subiendo a mi habitación cuando mama grito que hiciera las maletas porque si Charlie decía en una semana mi madre tendría todo listo en 4 días a lo máximo. Baje nuevamente al sótano a ver cajas, lo que mas había en esta casa era cajas y realmente nunca les había encontrado utilidad… hasta ahora. Sinceramente me preguntaba si Charlie y Renée no lo tendrían planeado, tome unas seis cajas y subí a mi cuarto a echar algunas cosas hasta que me aburrí mire el reloj marcaban las 3:18 me acosté y caí a los brazos de Morfeo.

Abrí los ojos el sol me pegaba directo en la cara mire el reloj y marcaban exactamente las 1:38 si que había dormido baje y había una nota de Renée.

_Bella cariño fui al hospital a ver a tu padre, en la cocina deje comida pero creó que se me quemo, lo lamento Bella no soy muy buena en la cocina tu sabes… Empaca las cosas porque nos vamos en tres días aprovecha el día si quieres venir al hospital deje dinero en el mueble de cocina al lado del microondas, por cierto no salgas de la casa tu sabes que no es bueno que andes sola. Te amo_

_Renée_

Genial la semana se fue a reducir hasta quedar en tres míseros días simplemente estaba enojada y tenía tanta rabia que sabia que Charlie estaba bien así que no pensaba en ir a verlo.

Así pasaron los tres días y estábamos en el aeropuerto yo solo llevaba mi maleta con lo indispensable eso significaba; mi ropa, Mi mp4, y mis libros. Y a pesar de estar en el aeropuerto yo no tenía ni la mas mínima idea a donde nos iríamos a vivir.

- Charlie si no me dices donde vamos no me pienso subir a el avión comente molesta.- mi seño estaba fruncido y movía mi pie izquierdo como tratando de hacer un hoyo.

- Bella vamos al lugar mas tranquilo del mundo, iremos a Forks Bella, iremos a Forks…- definitivamente tenía una cosa clara en tres días mi vida había tomado un cambio drástico me esperaba una casa nueva, escuela nueva y lo que seguiría siendo igual, mí soledad no era nueva así que no había de que preocuparme como siempre nadie me tomaría atención y yo seguiría siendo la misma Bella Swan que ahora solo que en distinta casa y en distinta escuela. Con ese pensamiento me subí a el avión. Me acomode y me quede dormida esperando descansar porque cuando llegara no tendría tiempo.

**Notas de autora: la verdad es que tengo unos tres capítulos de esta historia pero no se si sea del agrado de alguien, si es "bien recibida" la continuare o sino de todas formas la terminare pero creo que solo la enviare a la gente que la lea porque a mi me gusta que en Fanfic hallan buenas historias y si la mía no es considerada buena simplemente la elimino y listo :)**

**Pasando con el capitulo quizás estuvo algo flojo pero solo es al principio todo se pondrá mas interesante solo quiero aclarar que aquí Bella tiene un problema con el existencialismo por si no se noto xD en fin espero que sea de su agrado :)**

**Se despide**

**Niicole.**


	2. Conociendo a Alice Cullen

**Aclaración: Esta historia es de mi autoría salvo los personajes que son creador por Stepheany meyer, yo solo los ocupo para diversión personal y para entretención pública sin tener ganancias. (Aunque sigo insistiendo… no me opondría a ganar algo…)**

**Edward POV**

Estoy tratando de escuchar mi canción favorita, Claro de luna de Debussy, sin duda tengo gran gusto por la música clásica.

Juro que trataba de escuchar la canción, pero los pensamientos de Emmet y Rossalie, sin contar el ruido que hacían, sinceramente me exasperaban. En estos momentos es cuando mas deseaba que mis "habilidades" desaparecieran, porque realmente eran un estorbo. Yo no es que estuviera celoso, porque realmente eso no me llamaba la atención, no entiendo que alguien quiera estar pegado a otra persona y mirarla como si la vida se me fuese en ello… en mi caso la "existencia".

a verdad es que lo admito no soy una persona muy convencional que digamos, de hecho creó que lo que soy no podría ser considerado persona, alguien como yo que tiene toda la eternidad por delante, debería estar supuestamente con alguien o "_algo_" como prefiero llamarnos. Quizás como dice Alice, mi hermana, lo veo de esa forma porque nunca he estado con alguien y tampoco es que me llame la atención, quizás al decir esto alguien no entienda, porque creo que se me olvidaba un pequeño detalle por revelar, mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

Tengo a un padre y a una madre "adoptivos" llamados Carlise y Esme Cullen, tengo como agregado a mi familia a Alice y Jasper que son pareja, al igual que Rossalie y Emmet.

Ustedes se preguntaran que tiene de raro mi familia… pues simple, somos vampiros y si no les parece extraño eso, agreguémosle que somos vegetarianos, no es que coma verduras en vez de sangre, es solo que bebemos de animales. Creó que mi familia definitivamente no se podría catalogar de normal. Otro pequeño de talle de mi Familia es que alguno de nosotros… tres para ser exactos tenemos dones. Jasper controla las emociones de la gente lo cual a veces nos es bastante útil, Alice tiene visiones eso significa que ve el futuro cuando se toman desiciones y yo leo la mente, ahí radica el problema, pero también tiene su lado bueno.

Lo que últimamente me preocupa es que, Alice me ha estado bloqueando, su mente cada vez que la intento leer, veo como piensa en las ecuaciones en segundo grado y eso no tiene nada que ver con la personalidad de ella. Ella nunca y repito el nunca, le importaría las expresiones matemáticas, pero desde hace exactamente seis días me mira y sonríe dejándome con la duda.

Realmente no se que hacer con ella y no sé porque pero siento que algo va a pasar y ella me lo trata de ocultar, solo espero que lo que vaya a suceder no tenga que ver conmigo, pero no se porque siento que mis intentos son en vanos, Eso definitivamente que sucederá estará ligado a mi.

**Alice POV **

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, cuando estaba haciendo lo que mejor se me da, lo que más placer me causa, aparte de Jasper claro. Eso en mi idioma significa…¡¡Compras!! Yo estaba en una labor muy importante, estaba viendo lencería y no podía decirme si comprar unas pantaletas grises o negras… cuando tuve la mejor visión de mi no-vida.

Desde eso hace exactamente seis días.

La visión donde había una chica y mí querido, no cariñoso, gruñón hermano, también conocido como Edward. Por lo mismo he estado bloqueando mis pensamientos desde el día que tuve la visión, aunque ya se me están acabando las ideas en que pensar y sin contar las ansias que tengo para maquinar mi pequeño plan y con lo ansiosa que soy eso no me ayuda en lo absoluto. Así que cuando quiero pensar sobre eso no me queda más que correr unos 40 kilómetros para estar segura de que el metido de mi hermanito vea lo que pienso o mi no-vida llegaría a su fin. A veces creó que soy demasiado buena hermana, si… definitivamente soy la mejor. Mi visión de él y esa chica se cumpliría a como de lugar estaba ansiosa. En solo una hora más me encontraría de "casualidad"

Con la chica y empezaría mi plan. Partiría mi juego y la única que ganaría sería yo.

¿Quién se atreve a apostar contra mí?

**Bella POV**

Cuando salimos del aeropuerto nos demoramos bastante en llegar a Forks, que tonta fui al pensar que habría un aeropuerto en Forks y que sería como Phoenix pero no, no existía la ciudad de Forks como yo pensé… Existía el pueblo de Forks, que era bastante pequeño. No nos demoramos en encontrar la casa donde pasaría mi siguiente etapa escolar.

La casa era normal, ni grande ni pequeña, no era tan grande como la que teníamos en New york Bueno no era una mansión pero era bastante grande para tres personas. Esta casa estaba bien. No desentonaríamos en Forks de eso estaba segura. Acomodamos las pocas cosas que traíamos, las otras cosas llegarían en los siguientes dos días y algunos muebles ya habían llegado. Mi habitación era espaciosa pero con un horrible color naranja chillón, la alfombra era de un verde pasto que hacia que la habitación fuera un desastre en relación a mis gustos.

En fin habría que cambiar el color antes de que llegaran las demás cosas y se me hiciera más difícil. Baje hacia la cocina y ahí estaba Renée y Charlie, hablando muy animadamente hasta que me vieron.

-¿Cariño como encontraste la habitación?- pregunto Renée con gran entusiasmo

- Esta bien, el único problema es que es naranja y definitivamente odio ese color para una habitación, sin contar que la alfombra es de un verde… y cada vez que abro la puerta me siento mirar el ocaso… eso definitivamente no es de mi gusto. ¿Les molestaría si salgo a comprar algunas cosas?- pregunte mientras estaba lista para la negativa. Nunca pero repito el nunca me dejaban salir de mi casa en New York y menos lo harían en una ciudad… me corrijo pueblo totalmente desconocido.

- Claro cariño, con tu madre lo habíamos previsto, en el comedor enzima de la mesa hay un mapa donde podrías comprar pintura y lo que necesites, también te dejamos las llaves del auto y algo de dinero.- me sonrió Charlie

- Enserio me cuidare, déjenme les prometo que… un momento, quienes son ustedes y que le hicieron a Charlie y a Renée-

-Cariño siéntate un momento ha algo que tenemos que hablar.- tome asiento y el continuo- Bella uno de los motivos por los que nos cambiamos fue por ti.- haber mi padre esta tratando de decir que se cambiaron por mi… pero porque…- Yo me di cuenta que no tenías vida en esa ciudad, se que no es fácil ser hija del jefe de policía, por eso es que ese fue uno de los motivos que nos impulso a cambiarnos. No quiero que por nuestra culpa pierdas más etapas en tu vida. Tu madre y yo queremos que compartas con gente de tú edad, nosotros no te podemos mantener en una burbuja, tienes que tener tus propias vivencias para que aprendas de ellas. Ahora tendrás más libertad pero como sabes eso conlleva más responsabilidad y no me alargo más que o sino no habrá quien me parara.

-Gracias, de verdad no se que decir, pero no se preocupen no los defraudare y ahora me iré a comprar las cosas antes de que se me haga mas tarde- Le di un beso a cada uno, tome el dinero y las llaves y me subí al auto de la familia.

Ya llevaba aproximadamente 15 minutos manejando, dando vueltas y vueltas, pero la verdad es que no tenía ni la más mínima de donde estaba parada.

**Alice POV**

La vi con la mirada perdida y no me quedo nada más que contar… tres, dos, uno, cero.

-disculpa estoy un poco perdida, me podías ayudar.- pregunto sonrojada… lo intente juro que lo intente pero no me resistí. Me arroje sobre ella y la abrase. Cuando la solté me miraba con cara de que yo era una loca en la calle.

- Disculpa, soy alice Cullen y seremos las mejores amigas.- le sonreí encantada porque yo… Sabría que sería así.

-Mi nombre es… es… Bella… Bella Swan.- dijo con su cara de un rojo realmente alarmante, definitivamente esta chica no era normal.

- OH estas perdida Bella necesitas ayuda, no te preocupes que yo me conozco Forks como si fuera la palma de mi mano, así que dime que necesitas saber.- aunque la verdad yo ya lo sabía pero se vería un poco extraño si la llevaba directamente al lugar sin preguntarle.

- Si… me podrías decir donde hay un lugar en el que pueda comprar pintura por favor, que soy nueva y la verdad es que mi sentido de orientación no es muy bueno.-

- Claro solo sígueme y como yo no tengo nada que hacer te acompañare en tus ¡¡Compras!! Te he dicho Bella que lo mejor en la vida es comprar…-

Con Bella hablamos mucho, la aproveche de conocer mejor, me dijo que su padre sería el nuevo jefe de policía, que venían de la ciudad de New York, que no tenía muchos amigo por no decir que ninguno allá, me contó sobre Lusa su gato, que estudiaría en la escuela de Forks así que yo le dije que seriamos compañeras, realmente era una chica muy interesante. Yo no comprendía como es que no tuviera amigos, me di cuenta de cuando estaba en confianza se soltaba rápidamente. Me gustaba esta chica y yo sabía que era la correcta, ella me pregunto también cosas a mí como con quienes vivía, si tenía hermanos, que hacían mis padres y las típicas preguntas. Pobre casi se le desformo la cara cuando le dije que estaba de novia con mi hermano. Tuve que explicarle que en realidad no éramos hermanos de sangre, que todos éramos adoptados, les conté sobre toda mi familia, que Carlise mi padre era un importante medico. Le dije que yo y todos

mis hermanos iríamos al instituto de Forks y que así podríamos estar mas tiempo juntas. Ella realmente estaba emocionada se notaba que nunca había tenido una amiga, la invite a tomar un café mientras seguíamos hablando y el tiempo se nos paso volando.

-OH Alice me tengo que ir o sino Charlie se preocuparía por mi- me sonrió tímidamente, de verdad esta chica necesitaba unos agregados de personalidad y yo la iba a ayudar.

- Bueno te soltare, solo si prometes que mañana nos veremos.- tenía que aprovechar al máximo antes de que _eso_ pasara.

- Esta bien, nunca he tenido una amiga, así que será… interesante.- intercambiamos nuestros números y le dije que yo la pasaría a buscar mañana.

- Bella me alegra conocerte.- le dije mientras me dirigía a mi auto.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era tener que cuidar lo que pensaba cerca de Edward porque o sino me podrían terminar odiando, sobre todo él. Lo único que necesitaba era una confirmación y listo. Ni Edward, ni Esme, ni Carlise me detendrían. Porque yo se que _eso_ era lo mejor… yo siempre lo sé.

…………………………………………………………………….-………………

**Notas de la autora: ósea... mis notas :) primero que nada gracias por los Reviews los contestare pero el de: **

Cynthia **no porque no me dejo e-mail para responderle así que lo haré por acá muchas gracias fuiste la primera que me dejo un Review y te lo agradezco ^^ no te preocupes seguiré la historia... creó :) **

Nachiita** **Gracias si… quizás Charlie es un poco paranoico pero esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que Bella sea libre como un pájaro… o por lo menos un pájaro pero con jaula mas grande. Y yo también me junto con una amiga a leer Fanfics pero ella esta de vacaciones así que no ah tenido la oportunidad de leer el mió pero sabía la idea.**

**Gracias a:**

**Bella caroliina**

**-Steph-Midnight-**

**Con respecto a la historia Alice jugara un papel muy importante y daremos pista haber quien descubre que es lo que tanto oculta Alice… lamento que haya sido tan corto pero tratare de subir el próximo capitulo este sábado por el día de los enamorados donde será cuando Bella y Edward se encuentran.**

**PD: Recuerden que puse tratare…. Lo intentare pero si no lo subo lo haré muy pronto.**

**Nos vemos**

**Niicole **


End file.
